Nightmare
by TintinScottie8674
Summary: Trapped and alone can Tintin escape from his enemies when he is cornered and brought down?
1. Rastapopulus

**i came up with this the other night and i was wanting to know if it would work so enjoy.**

Nightmare

Tintin brushed the dying thoughts away as the whip layered into his back again and again. His screams grew louder and louder much to Rastapopulus's delight. The whip strikes became harder and faster pulverising Tintin's smooth tanned back into a bloody scarred mess. When Rastapopulus saw the tears drop from his eyes he sniggered and grasped Tintin's hair pulling him up from his lying position so he was kneeling at his feet. He breathed heavily as Rastapopulus circled him like a vulture watching his every move .

Blood dripped down his face, off the edge of his nose and fell silently onto the concrete floor.

"I always knew that eventually you would be at my mercy" Rastapopulus whispered into Tintin's left ear. "But unfortunatley i'm not finished yet"

Hearing those words Tintin's face dropped and then he suddenly recieved a sharp kick in the chest and almost instantly his ribs gave way underneath his skin. The room echoed with the most horrific scream imaginable and Rastapopulus savoured it, smiling gleefully.

"Just end it!" Tintin pleaded

"Oh I don't think so!" Rastapopulus chuckled. "I want you to suffer the slowest and most painful death unimaginable, So lets see how long you last

Tintin collasped onto his side and the heavy cell door opened revealing yet another figure in the darkness of the concrete bunker, a figure who had a signifercant history with Tintin in the worst way possible.

"Hows my patient?" the other asked with a heavy bourdurian accent straining through his phrases.

The voice triggered a memory long scince forgottern that brought him back three years, when he helped General Alcazar regain his postion and power in Tapiocopulus. He plowed deeper into his mind but that was a big mistake as a face appeared in his mind and he realised who the figure was.

"No..It can't be...Not him" Tintin whispered his voice barely hearable to the figures in the room

"He's ready for you"

With that Rastapopulus hastily exited the room and Tintin felt footsteps approach him which paused but he then felt a heavy boot land at the top of his waist causing him to flinch as his ribs disagreed with the contact.

"Hello Boyo" the voice said roughyl kicking Tintin onto his back.

Light barely shone through the darkness but Tintin had an idea of who it could be but it was impossible.

Glancing into the darkness the face was revealed. A face of the devil and thunder combined to form the most ruthless mind that Tintin had ever known.

Colonel Sponz

"This is going to be a long night" Sponz said grinning inanely bringing a knife to his attention and flicking the blade up ready for action

**stay tuned for the next chapter **

**please Review please!**


	2. Sponz

Sponz

Tintin shivered as the colonel pressed down upon him bringing the knife towards his face. As he did Sponz's manly hand grasped Tintin's neck, forcing him to remain stationary and the next thing he knew the knife was penetrating the soft skin around his mouth.

Unable to scream the horror began to show in his eyes until the colonel eventually stopped but unfortunately he wasn't finished as the knife travelled down his arm. He proceeded to crave his initials into Tintin's arm and with nothing restricting his mouth this time the screams were defiant.

The colonel swung his fist back and brought it down swiftly upon his nose effortlessly breaking his nose in one fail swoop.

Tintin coughed feebly tasting the iron in his mouth. He was reduced to nothing and the more he thought about it then more he knew there was no way out.

The next thing he felt was Sponz attaching something unfamiliar to his finger.

"Now this… will hurt, so... Sweet dreams"

Suddenly the ions within his body were activated causing an involuntary response as his back began to arch but he couldn't hold back the agony building in his mind so he released it, screaming until the current was turned off.

Sponz grinned again staring at the bloodied mess of the famous boy reporter lying before him.

"No one's going to save you this time"

Desperately not wanting to agree with Sponz he realised he didn't have a hope in hell of getting rescued.

He'd been here six weeks

Six weeks

And not one word from the Captain or anyone else for that matter.

Sponz activated it again causing the most terrifying scream imaginable to escape his bloody mouth and as the current stopped he allowed the darkness to overtake him


	3. A Little Help From My Friends

**I came up with this when I was listening to tell me I'm not dreaming by Katherine Jenkins and I wanted to give the story a happy ending so enjoy**

Chapter three Tell Me I'm Not Dreaming

Tintin awoke to the sound of a firefight lighting up every corner of the compound spitting bullets everywhere it went. As he attempted to pull himself up though nothing happened and he groaned realising that all of his strength was gone but he couldn't give up, not now.

Sponz was nowhere to be seen thankfully but when the doors burst open and he entered he instantly feared for his life, thinking that this would be the way that his life would end and he would die lonely on the infested concrete floor.

"Time to go" he heard the colonel say thinking that he was going to escape with him and start the process all over again but then he saw the colonel aim his gun straight at his forehead .

The prominent shot resonated through the compound and everything drew to a stop but Sponz wasn't actually the one who fired the gun. As Sponz fell onto the concrete floor two well-known figures were revealed behind him and Tintin sighed in relief instantly recognising the figures as they ran towards him.

"Tchang! Captain!"

Tchang and the Captain rushed straight so each of Tintin's sides and grasped each hand tightly at for the first time in six weeks Tintin was smiling but something was bothering him.

"You found me? How?"

"Well Snowy led is straight to you" Tchang exclaimed just happy to of finally found him and then out of the blue Snowy jumped upon Tintin's chest but as he did Tintin gritted his teeth to prevent the Captain and Tchang from seeing the dreadful pain he was in.

"What in God's name did they do to you?" The Captain asked with tears running down his relived face.

"You...you really don't … want to know" Tintin replied in gritting his teeth to stop the pain of his rib injuries showing.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming" Tintin whispered softly gently gripping the Captains hand.

"Well I could just as easily pinch you Tintin!" he Captain laughed before looking down to see that Tintin was smiling and seeing Tintin smile in the state that Colonel Sponz and Rastapopulus had put him in, brought him great comfort and gladness in his broken heart

"Can we please go? I've been stuck here for weeks and I'm in need of some fresh air"

Tintin grasped both the Captain and Tchang's shoulder and they pulled him quickly to his feet, helping him stagger to the door.

"I'm sorry Tintin"

"What for Captain?" Tintin asked worryingly wondering if the Captain was hiding something.

"For not coming sooner"

Tintin paused causing his bright hazel eyes to collide with the Captain's tear ridden icy blue eyes.

"But you have come, that's what counts"

With that sorted the Captain contently helped Tintin out the room leading him from the darkness into the light of day with Snowy leading the way to freedom.

Fin

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Please review **


End file.
